Rise Above and Beyond
by yoshi3000
Summary: or Kenji Arc 1. Kenji's sick for Meg being the woobie, so what's a reality warper to do? Fix it. Purging Meg of negative energy, she along with few others join Kenji on adventures on the darker side of grey to rise above from the black ashes. Griffin family bashing. Rated T for death and so forth. MegxOC (Sequel's here : Looking through Glasses of Grey )


Rise Above and Beyond

* * *

(A/N: I had intended not to make this piece a Blackthorn story. However, considering Josho as the traveling villain, I need a traveling foil. Renji was perfect.)

 _Italics - Kenji's thoughts_

* * *

 _The world of Family Guy was a cruel one, a racist one, a horrifying one, and could be a contender for worst animated world to live in. In the center of it were the few likeable people. There was Meg, the woobie, Brain, the intelligent soul surrounded by idiots, and Stewie, the genius child are the center of madness and insanity. However, that was going to change…_

Another night in Quahog as Meg trudged home covered in bruises and cuts. Her parents were paid by Connie D'Amico to drop her party which really was a trap for everyone to use Meg as a punching bag. She wasn't crying, but she felt stupid for believing Connie had a change in heart. No one here did, and Meg started to wonder if Quhog was Hell. She wasn't a good person, and she knew this well. She found herself acting just as manic as her parents. Passing through an unknown area of Quahog gave Meg time to reconsider her life. She was an adult now and could easily up and go. But nothing's easy. Where to go was always digging on her? She was lost in her thoughts until she found herself to be followed. She turned to see only one guy. Meg could see the guy was probably her age. He had dark skin, had two or three inches on her, and seemed decent-looking. The odd thing she noticed was black hair with purple tips and fact his face was showing concern.

"Sorry if I looked like I was following you, it's just you look hurt and I wanted to ask if you need help." He spoke to her.

Meg looked like he spoke Latin to her because the concern in his tone felt so foreign. She asked the obvious question which was, "Don't you who know I am?"

"Yes I do know who you are, but I'm not of this cesspit." He spoke to her.

"Oh thank god, because I don't think I can move anymore." Meg said collapsing right down on the ground at his feet.

"I'm just glad, I came right at time." He remarked scooping up the unconscious Meg before noticing, "I don't why people call her fat; she's not really that heavy. Then again, I can bench-press more than most man."

When Meg didn't come home, nobody really bat an eyelash except one man, no dog. Brian Griffin was pacing across the living room worried about Meg. The Griffin family sat there watching pointless TV.

"Don't any of you guys care that Meg isn't home from that party?" Brian said to them, "It's almost midnight."

Peter turned to Brian with little care and said, "If I cared, I wouldn't have sent her to that party."

This is a rare one where Peter said something actually intelligent, but the moment killed by Peter farting at Brian saying that's for caring about Meg. Brian recoiled at the noxious fumes practically choking on the death cloud from his overweight ass. Everyone laughed at Brian gagging except for Stewie who actually a bit of pity on him. Sick of the gas, Brian stormed out shouting he'd find Meg on his own with Stewie joining him. As they took far in his car, Stewie turned to Brian with a concerned look.

"Thanks for letting me come with." Stewie said to his with a slight smile.

"Yeah, it's no problem. I just can't believe…no I can believe that Peter is complete asshole!" Brian said gripping the wheel tighter.

"It's kind of the reason, I gave up world domination. I essentially get my dark side from Lois and the Fat Man, and I do not want them to be credited for that." Stewie said with a sigh, "I just grew more and more disgusted with their antics. It was funny back then, and now I can't laugh anymore. I can only cringe."

Brian seemed to nod and there was an air of awkwardness between the two. So they decided the best way to fix it was with some music. So Brian turned on the radio. It didn't go well.

"Welcome to 101 Jams! The hippest shit for millennial kids right now and then. We are starting up with a lineup of Selena Gomez." The DJ boomed from the radio.

"Well that's not too bad. I kind of like Round and Round." Stewie said excitedly.

"Along with Justin Bieber, Kanye West…" The DJ continued before Brian turned the radio back off.

They both agreed they rather the awkward silence, and drove on to find Meg.

Meg awoke in a rather nice hotel room and she checked to see if she was clothed. She was and got a better look at the guy who saved her. He was in different clothes with a blue and white tracksuit (think Goku's own tracksuit from Battle of Gods) on. His hair was medium length, with a small amount of hair wrapped into a wolf's tail. His hair color was jet black with strangle purple tips on his wolf's tail. Meg also noticed he was much more athletic then she thought.

"Are you supposed to be black or Japanese?" Meg asked trying to offend him.

"I'm both with a mix of alien DNA. And the name is Kenji Victoria Blackthorn." He said introducing himself.

"Victoria?" Meg said with awkward chuckle.

"I come from a long line of warrior women on my mother's side." Kenji said with a thick blush. "Are you all right, however? You were hurt quite badly."

"I'm a little better now, thanks to you." Meg said looking at her skin. "Did you fix me up?"

"I can heal. It's a thing you learn when you travel on your own a lot since I became sixteen." He stated.

"Runaway?" She asked gaining a bit of sympathy for him.

"No. Parents adored me. I travel because I came of age to a full-fledged reality warper. And you hit the jackpot because I came to this world for you." He remarked.

* * *

Allow me to introduce myself to all, my name is Kenji Victoria Blackthorn one of the Blackthorn Clan. To be specific, Akira's clan. Let me expand your mind on our family tree with some back-story. Y'see, my father had a brother, a twin brother, Kaneda Toki Blackthorn. During my childhood, unlike my siblings, I did spend time with Uncle Kaneda, his wife Katsumi, and my cousins. I used to love playing with them, and I was close with the oldest of them Jōshō. I looked up to him. Like, my siblings, I was a dork for the media. I had a taste for anime, but I was a lot more balanced. That was until Family Guy dipped into madness (I still saw other better western shows). I ended up engrossing myself in manga and anime more often, but I came back to Family Guy to see if it'll ever get better. It got worse. Meg Griffin was a favorite character of mine for how funny she was trying to survive in such a family. I used to laugh at her suffering, but that changed. Seeing my uncle's forms of parenting on my cousins made me resentful of him and of Family Guy's characters for faintly resembling those methods. Like a certain brother of mine, I was completely unaware of my alien heritage or even my status as warper. That changed.

* * *

"So you're like Bat-Mite?" Meg asked.

"Sorta, except not as omnipotent." He said.

Kenji explained what a reality warper is, and how forms of reality all exist together. Meg took it rather well, taking it the fact as her life could be a lot worse. However, Meg came to a certain thought.

"So, could you alter my appearance?" Meg blurted out.

"Meg, you're fine the way you are. However, I can at least purge you of negative dimensional energy. It's the source to how a universe functions, some people have positive and some have it negative. However, purging you might change your appearance." He remarked shyly.

"Do it." Meg said seriously. "Please."

Kenji inwardly debated this because he found Meg fine the way she was and he wanted her to see that as well. However, he laid his hand upon her hands and begin to focus. Now doing this is normally impossible and only 7th level warpers (i.e. basically every artist and writer on Earth) can alter other realties down to a person's look. However, Renji was a 10th level warper, and he assumed all warpers could do this. He began to tap into dimensional energy, a form of energy dangerous to manipulate in the wrong hands. Kenji had never used it other than going from world to world. Meg's body would glow a black aura which slowly cleaned clear before enveloping her entire body.

All over Quahog things seemed to "glitch" out of their control. Quagmire was in his home about to do what he usually did, have sex with a beautiful woman.

"All right, baby. Allow me to give you some sausage!" Quagmire said dropping his bathrobe.

"Oh my god!" The woman of the hour screamed looking on Quagmire's junk.

"What?" Quagmire said before looking down and screaming, "OH DEAR GOD!"

 **Quagmire had a nasty case of STIs and STDs, and his woman was horrified by the disgusting sacks of flesh that was his nether regions. His woman jumped through as Quagmire was left to wallow. However, it "glitch-ed" back in-between normal and infected much to his horror. He wasn't the only one affected.**

The Griffin family was at home watching TV when for no reason Lois turns into Peggy Hill. They didn't notice.

The sky flicked between day, sunset, and night yet nobody seemed to care except Brian and Stewie.

"It's like reality itself is being altered!" Stewie said frightened as his overalls inverted colors before shifting back. "Look! It's coming from that hotel!"

The hotel looked like it surrounded by an enveloping aura and everyone could feel it. A loud voice boomed from the building, "Meg, let your inner beauty show!" and then a bright flash which blinded Brian and Stewie.

* * *

The bright light and resulting kiai sent me hurdling into a wall and I had to wait for the light to fade. Finally, the light finally faded. Oh my…

"Well how do I look?" Meg asked me.

"Well…you don't look too different." I said.

Meg broke into tears, and I walked to my backpack. I had carried some artwork with me despite storing copies of it online. I walked up to her with one drawing that I always valued.

"Meg…I drew this." I said showing her the piece of paper. "I always thought you were fine, so I made this drawing taking your features and remaking them in my own style. Before you get a mirror, take a look."

Meg took the paper to how a gander. The drawing was obviously inspired by anime ("Typical otaku." She thought.), but still had the style. Meg's facial was mostly unchanged with little touch-ups here and there. The glasses were different, however. The hair was the same except her hair was tied and reached close to her back ((A/N: Think close to N's hairstyle, but a little shorter.)). The body was pear shaped with her body being somewhere in the middle. She was drawn healthy and thicker than Connie. She let the chest size he drew slide even though it was a little bigger than her. Her right arm even had her tattoo during her brief time in prison. Her legs were drawn rather thick. She noticed that he took inspired from all things Meg.

"He's took pieces of me: my regular self, my makeover self, and my prison self to compile it into one. Not bad. It could use color." She thought.

The outfit itself was rather simple with a tank top, jean shorts, and hi-top sneakers.

"Wow….thanks. Your art's not so bad, and it's nice to think someone finds me not ugly. Now give me the mirror." Meg said to him.

Using my BlackTab, I spawned a full-length mirror and she gasped in shock. She was exactly like what I drew except in color but she was still in her old clothes. She was just as tall as me now. A knock on the door interrupted my gaze as I answered. I got tackled by Stewie and Brian which both were on the attack. Thank my alien genetics made me mostly pain resistant.

* * *

"Brian, Stewie, I'm just fine!" Meg yelled getting the two to stop attacking Kenji.

Brian turned to Meg to have his jaw hit the ground not believing his eyes and Stewie's eyes widened. Both couldn't believe what they saw. Meg had to explain Kenji saved her life.

"Oh. Sorry about biting you." Brian said. "It's not because you're black."

"Ironically, I'm an alien hybrid." Kenji said to him calmly. "My mother was human, but she got mutated. I'm Kenji, Kenji Victoria Blackthorn."

After introduction, Meg explained what Kenji did making him seem all-powerful to his dismay. Humbly, he spoke up.

"Meg, to be fair, I had no idea how I did it. And besides all I was thinking during then was I wanted you to see yourself as I see you." He said trying to be humble.

"Either way, not bad. Not bad." Brian said impressed. "Meg could knock Lois out of the park if she was wearing different clothes."

Meg looked down her clothes which were now ill-fitting on her new body. Kenji suggested he could use his BlackTab to spawn a new outfit for her to which Meg agreed to let him do. He scrolled though his tablets for an idea for an outfit. Meg, Brian, and Stewie had a talk on the balcony.

"Brian, thanks for looking me. It's nice to know you still give a crap of my existence." Meg said looking over the nightlife of Quahog.

The distortions from Meg's purge had disappeared allowing for a clear view of the night sky.

"It's no problem, but I doubt you'll have issues now." Brian insisted.

"I call bullshit. Even with my new look, Dad'll still use for the ass of his jokes and Mom'll still mistreat me. Only difference is Peter will probably try and molest me and Mom will desperately try to put me down because she's an insecure skank." Meg said matter of factly.

"Sad part is all of that is true." Stewie said glumly. "I can't tolerate the idiocy of those two and Chris any longer."

"Brian, I'm not going back to them. I'm either leaving with Kenji or if he's not interested, I'll travel elsewhere." Meg said determined. "I can't do it anymore. This town has done nothing good for me than made me it's punching bag. Well let's see who they punch when I leave."

Brian wanted to stop Meg, but he had a point. Even he was debating staying with the Griffins. Peter was an idiot, Lois grew to be dead inside, and Chris was just too generic. He did find the idea of multiverse travel interesting after his last adventure doing so.

Kenji would call them inside saying he's got the outfit much to Stewie and Brian's confusion.

"What outfit? All you're doing is fiddling with that tablet." Stewie said rather annoyed.

"Ah, but that's how she'll get her new threads." He said.

Using his BlackTab, he spawned a white tank top, a pink bandanna, jeans, and cowgirl boots and a new pink hat with a skull pin. He also spawned underwear for her as well.

"Holy shit, your tablet can just create clothes?" Brian said as Meg took those new clothes to the bathroom.

"Of course, it's the tool my parents built to make sure it provides us with what we need. How did you get I those this nice tracksuit?" Kenji pointed out as he gestured to his tracksuit.

"I thought you stole it from an Asian's closet." Stewie said as Kenji snickered.

Meg came out of the bathroom and the three gawked with mixed emotions. The three were impressed.

"Hey Kenji, can I have a jacket or something? Preferably leather. I'm still a bit iffy about the tank top. I'm not really used to showing off this much because people screaming to me to cover up." Meg said a bit nervous.

"Well I doubt that will be an issue now." Brian said with his tail wagging.

"That sounds like something Quagmire would say…." Stewie said a bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you, Meg. If you'd join me by being apart of my team." Kenji said casually. "I'm forming a team basically like the Straw Hat Pirates except across universes."

And there it was…the offer. Meg seemed hesitant about it because she'd be leaving behind everything she knew and everything she cared about. Then she thought of what Peter was say, and Thought!Peter farted in Meg's face.

"I'm in. When the hell are we leaving?" Meg said with a look of determination.

"We're going to be in this universe still because I have some distortions to investigate, but we will be leaving Quahog." Kenji said which Meg smiled back at.

"Wait! Take me and the dog with you! We could be valued members." Stewie said latching into Kenji's leg. "Wow…you work out?"

"Yes, I train in martial arts you could only see in anime. And as for your offer, I guess I can accept. As long as Brian's not a douche and you agree to be at least a heroic netural." Kenji stated as Meg got Stewie off his leg.

While Kenji has his issues with Brian and Stewie, he did like them.

"Both were interesting, fun, and Stewie's genius could aid him." He thought. "Maybe taking them will be a good idea."

* * *

And so my teammates were found. Meg wanted revenge on her family and I happy wanted to help her do so. Brian asked if we going to kill them, and I was still debating on that. Were they worth living?

…..Nah.

The four of us headed back to the Griffin household with plans to grab their stuff, along with delivering some karma. Meg wanted to beat the tar out of this, but Stewie preferred shooting them. I decided to suggest to leave it up to me. So while they packed their bags, I lazily spawned an SMG and loaded it. Ki was too good for these people. I casually walked in and opened fire on the three with no catchphrase, no dialogue, and no one liner. Nothing but boiling seething hate for these people. I filled them all with lead and Meg, Brian, and Stewie came down to see the bloody mess.

"Wow, that is some pent-up hate." Brian remarked as Stewie kicked Lois's face in with glee. "But how you are going to get away with murder?"

"Brian, as a reality warper, I virtually can't even be clipped for a crime. I could easily leave for another universe." I pointed out to him.

* * *

The next day, the police came to the Griffin home, to find the dead bodies, but no murder weapon or murderer. But they found a message written in blood, "Karma's a Bitch, Ain't it?" As for our anti-heroes, they were already heading out of town with Ms. Lana Lockhart in tow convincing her to complete the five-man band. The five were already driving in Brian's car with Kenji driving.

"So what now?" Meg asked him.

"We're heading for a place called Farmer's Fields in Pennsylvania. The town itself is a distortion due to it being fan-made in nature, so we're going to investigate it." Kenji remarked. "But before that, we'll stop in New York in a bit."

"Why?" Stewie and Lana asked.

"One, police are going to be all over place looking for you, Brian, and Meg. Two, I need to fully brief Lana. Three, we need to rush and I want to spend time with Megan." Kenji stated gazing over at Meg.

"I really like how you called me, Megan." Meg purred.

"You can eye her later, dear. Focus on the road." Lana said as Kenji's eye veered to the road.

The group shared a light chuckle as it seems the world was purged of evil by people with not so pure motive. Black purged by a lighter shade of prey. Now Megan Griffin has risen out of the blacken ashes of her family saving several others thanks to Kenji.

"I'd be painted as the bad guy for killing off Peter, Chris, and Lois. But my artistic side wants to hand out the brush." Kenji thought as they drove out of the borders of Quahog and into new adventure.

* * *

 **(A/N: And we end here for now, I admit this one was tough to write considering I couldn't decide on how to kill off the Griffin family. Originally, Jillian was supposed to join them, but Lana seemed more useful. This well be a one-shot for now as it follows the pattern of the Josho Arcs. So yes, you have your anti-Josho.)**

 **Edit 9/7: Fixed the P.O.V, man was it a mess!**


End file.
